


Black and Gold

by ivorydice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, I don't even know what this is lol, M/M, attempted humour anyway, not my ship but I wrote it anyway, pre-game, very brief Ignis and Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydice/pseuds/ivorydice
Summary: For the Kink Meme prompt: Prompto/Noctis, black clothes (found here https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=593737)In which Noctis seems to have a thing for Prompto in black clothes, but that's okay, he can handle it. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You know how black is the royal color so not everybody is allowed to wear it. So how about Noctis wanting to see Prompto in full black?  
> Maybe Noct would ask Prom to stay the night because its late so he would lend him some clothes to sleep in or something like that. Noctis would get all fustrated and blushy because Prompto looks so good in his color.
> 
> +++if Noctis kisses him senseless after seeing him in black."
> 
>  
> 
> SO this is my first time filling a Kink Meme prompt, and also my first time posting on AO3, so I basically have no idea what the fuck I'm doing oh god someone help meeeee.
> 
> I don't really ship Prompto/Noctis, but this prompt just demanded to be written, so here we are. I also haven't written smutty stuff in a long time and I'm hella rusty, so there's only mild smut here. This is also totally unbeta'd, but I'll probably end up revising this at a later date.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

While out and about in public, Noctis always tried to wear as little black as possible. True, it was the colour he felt the most comfortable in (not surprising considering he had practically been raised in it), but since it was a colour reserved for the Royal Family and those in service to it, he did his best to avoid wearing it whenever he was away from the Citadel and didn't want to attract any attention. Which was most of the time.  
  
Ignis and Gladio often did the same. Whether that was for his benefit or not, he was never sure, and he didn't dare bring it up with either of them because those guys were ruthless and conniving. Any mention of it and they would probably end up following him around all day in full, obnoxiously black attire all the while with smug, satisfied smiles on their stupid faces.  
  
Well, Gladio would have that shit-eating grin anyway. Ignis, always polite and perfectly poised, would just have that smug gleam in his eyes that he pretended was " _merely a trick of the light, I assure you, Your Highness_ ".  
  
_Yeah_ , a trick of the light. And Noctis could shit crystals.  
  
He never really thought much about the colour until Prompto brought it up one day. A sunny yet chilly Saturday morning, Noctis was digging around in his closet for a suitable hoodie while Prompto waited in the other room, flipping through his video game collection for the hundredth time and loudly complaining that he was taking too damn long.  
  
"Come on, man, just pick something and let's go!" Prompto called.  
  
"I'm _trying_!"  
  
There was a thud - which he really hoped wasn't Prompto throwing his games down somewhere because _no_ \- and then footsteps were approaching his bedroom. "What's the big hold up?" Prompto whined as he came into the room. "You just need to grab a hoodie and— _whoa_ , you have a lot of clothes."  
  
Noctis paused, glancing over his shoulder at his friend and then back to his closet. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, like, _a lot_. Like a girl."  
  
"No," Noctis snapped. " _Not_ like a girl."  
  
"Uh- _huh_ , totally like a girl," Prompto grinned at him and stepped closer, peering into the closet. "You have a lot of black."  
  
Noctis stared at the black clothes longingly, wishing he could just slip into one of those instead. Did they make those with special fabric brought down by the gods themselves or something because, _wow_ , they were stupidly comfortable and—Noctis sighed. He was delusional if he thought he could go out in black and not get attention.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I keep forgetting," Prompto laughed. "Black is the royal colour, right? Like, only the Royal Family can wear it?" The blond reached in and took out a black jacket, holding it up against himself and staring down at the material curiously.  
  
"And those who work for the Royal Family," Noctis added quietly, suddenly finding himself unable to tear his gaze away because—because the black material lying near the pale skin of Prompto's throat looked—it looked—no. He was _not_ thinking that. Not now.

Prompto grinned. "Shame. I think it looks kinda good on me."  
  
It looked _very_ good on— _nonononono_. "Shut up and help me pick something."  
  
"Fine," his friend snorted in amusement and put the offending article back amongst the other clothes. "You big girl— _ow_!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't like he had never thought about Prompto in that way before. Maybe just a little bit. Okay, maybe _sort of_ a lot. Every day. Since they started high school together. Years ago.  
  
He was just so...so _Prompto_. With those freckles, those sparkling blue eyes and that sunshine grin of his—and the way he'd get _so excited_ about things, happy and bouncy like he was wired on the Ebony that Ignis adamantly _refused_ to let him drink - _"You're already as excitable as a puppy, you do not need_ more _energy!"_ \- and the way he would throw his head back and laugh at something Noctis had said, whether it was funny or just plain dumb. Not to mention his _passion_ , the way he practically adored his camera like it was his damned baby or something, and the pictures he took of everything, of Noctis, of himself, of Ignis and Gladio, of the city around them, finding beauty and inspiration in the smallest of things and in the strangest of places.  
  
It left him breathless sometimes, how someone could be so warm and so full of life. Like the sun. He was like the sun, and Noctis could only stare, blinded by his light and unable to look away, always wondering how - _why_ \- someone like Prompto would want to be friends with someone like _him_.  
  
Gods. Prompto was right, he _was_ a big girl.  
  
Well, at least it was a secret, _his_ secret, and one he would take to the grave. Hopefully without completely embarrassing himself.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"So, when are you gonna tell Prompto that you've got the hots for him?" Gladio asked with a shit-eating grin.  
  
Fuck.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Are you ever going to tell Prompto about your feelings for him?" Ignis inquired with a soft - and maybe slightly smug - smile.  
  
Double fuck.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't come up again until a few weeks later, on an evening they were preparing to meet Ignis and Gladio at a local movie theater to watch some action flick his Shield had been "dying" to see for "months". In a strange turn of the tables, Noctis was left waiting in his living room while Prompto dug around in his closet, because the idiot had arrived earlier in the day without a jacket despite the colder months fast approaching. Seriously, who does that? Now Noctis would have to spend the rest of the evening seeing Prompto in his clothes and, well, _that_ was something he could most certainly do without - _lies lies lies_ \- ever seeing. Ever.  
  
Noctis flipped through the television channels for the hundredth time and sighed. "Prompto, seriously, what are you doing in there?" he called out.  
  
"Oh, just looking through your porn collection!"  
  
" _What?_ " Noctis most certainly did not shriek. He was the crown prince, and everyone knew crown princes were the perfect pictures of dignity and composure and they did not _shriek like a girl_. "I do _not_ have a porn collection!"  
  
Prompto's laugh floated out to him from the bedroom. "Well," his friend called, "I didn't really think so before, but now I'm _definitely_ wondering if you have something to hide."  
  
Noctis scowled and ignored how his traitor of a heart was thudding wildly in his chest simply at the sound of his friend's laughter. He threw the remote control down and walked proudly - okay, _stomped_ \- into his bedroom, only to stop short at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," Prompto smiled sheepishly at him, looking a little embarrassed. He stood in front of the tall mirror by the closet, clearly having been checking himself out, wearing one of Noctis's black jackets. "I guess I couldn't help myself," the blond continued. "I just wanted to see, you know?"  
  
"It's fine," Noctis murmured. The jacket was one of his thinner ones, definitely not meant for the winter months, and hung to just above the thighs. The collar stood up straight, curling outwards slightly where it reached for Prompto's jaw, and the longer parts of his golden hair fell and brushed against the material whenever he turned his head this way and that. The sleeves were long and tucked in at the bottom, accentuating the blond's thin, pale wrists and—and when had Prompto been this breathtaking? How could someone look so attractive in such a simple colour?  
  
"It's just such a good colour," Prompto said, grinning at the mirror. He turned back to Noctis. "I mean—Noct? You okay?"  
  
Prompto's face was a lot closer now and Noctis's hand was gripping onto the jacket, the zip digging into his palm like little teeth. Huh, when had he moved? He didn't remember walking towards his friend, yet here he was, their faces and bodies a lot closer and the air around them suddenly hushed and intimate. Noctis could only keep staring at the jacket and at the skin of Prompto's throat, at the curves of his shoulders, and his hand clenched tighter, blood roaring in his ears and his cheeks feeling strangely warm.  
  
"Hey," Prompto said, his voice a lot quieter, and his paler hand slowly wrapped around Noctis's forearm. "You okay, man?"  
  
Noctis looked up sharply, met those bright blue eyes, and for a second - just for a crazy _absolutely insane_ second - he thought Prompto's eyes darted down to look at his lips, he thought his friend looked a little breathless and flushed, but then the moment was gone and Noctis was suddenly slammed with a face full of awareness and humiliation. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice sounding _kind of_ normal to his ears, and he stepped back. "Come on, grab something warm and let's go. If Gladio bitches that we're late, you are _so_ taking the blame for it."  
  
Prompto stared for a second, then grinned. "Dude, I promise you now, if you dare throw me under that bus then I'm dragging you down with me."  
  
He ended up choosing a dark blue hoodie, and it was only slightly less distracting than having seen him in black.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Gods damn it all, he was a _king_. Okay, maybe not technically, but he would be someday. It was his destiny, he _had a destiny_. He had the blood of kings running through his veins and the power of the crystal at his fingertips. He had training in several different styles of the fighting arts and he could use a whole range of weapons. He could warp distances and summon swords out of thin air as easily as breathing.  
  
He would not be brought to his knees by a fucking _colour_. By _his own_ colour at that.  
  
So why was this happening? Why had the sight of Prompto in black made him feel so strongly, sent fire rushing through his veins and had him weak in the knees and had his breath catch in his throat and every other romantic cliché he could think of?  
  
It wasn't as if he had never seen someone wear black before, it wasn't like it was just a concept, like _oh that would be so cool to see someday don't you think_. He had seen plenty of people in black. Gladio, Ignis, his father, Clarus, Iris, Cor, as well as many of the servants and guards at the Citadel. Official parties held at the Citadel had everyone attending in full black suits and dresses. Some of those people had even been attractive. Not once, however, had he felt this insane urge to jump them just because of their outfits.  
  
Damn it, _he had seen people wear black before_.  
  
So why was it so different with Prompto? He found himself almost _fantasizing_ about it while staring up at his bedroom ceiling, horrified and yet unable to stop himself, imagining the blue eyes and blonde hair and pale skin, the black material making him look so fucking delicate, like porcelain or something, and wouldn't it be perfect if there was a blush on those cheeks at the time? A blush staining his cheeks, his lips red from kissing and parted with heaving breaths and—  
  
Well.  
  
It probably didn't help matters that he was head over heels in love with his best friend, but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Before they changed for training, he asked Gladio, "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Okay," Gladio said, slowly and carefully, like the suspicious fool that he was.  
  
"Can you wear something black for training? Like—like a t-shirt or a vest or whatever. But black."  
  
Gladio stared at him as if he had gone insane, but he agreed. He came back a few moments later dressed in a tight, black vest and black pants, eyeing Noctis like he was about to sprout a second head and eat him alive, but Noctis just saw Gladio.  
  
There was no fire in his veins, no weakness in his knees, no lightheadedness.  
  
"Everything okay?" Gladio asked.  
  
_Nope_. "Everything's fine."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Before he could come over for dinner, he called Ignis and asked, "Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course," Ignis said, without hesitation, like the ridiculously loyal idiot that he was.  
  
"Can you put on something black before you come over? Like a shirt or a sweater or whatever it is you want to wear. But black."  
  
There was a long pause, as if Ignis was considering if he had gone insane, but he agreed. When he arrived a short while later, he was dressed in dark blue pants and a black shirt, sending Noctis curious glances like he was the biggest puzzle of the century, but Noctis just saw Ignis.  
  
There was no heart thudding wildly in his chest, no breath catching in his throat, no sanity and reason flying out of the window with knapsacks on sticks.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Ignis asked.  
  
_Fucking hell no_. "Definitely."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
And, of course, it all went downhill. Because life just loved to mess with him like that. It probably sent frequent text messages to the gods themselves, _'Yo, check out this new fucked up thing I'm gonna do to Noctis. #YOLO amirite?'_  
  
The gods probably enjoyed it too, breaking out the popcorn and sending their own texts back. _'LOL dis sum funny shit m8. More pls.'_  
  
He wouldn't put it past them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"No, _no_ , you cheated, you're a _cheater_!" Prompto yelled loudly, waving his hands around wildly and nearly losing grip of the controller. On the television screen, Noctis's character held a victory fist in the air while Prompto's lay unconscious on the ground, huge red words over the top of the image declaring Noctis the winner of the fight. "You've got, like, prince cheats or something that buffs up your characters! I swear your health bar took way longer to go down."  
  
Noctis smirked at him, not even bothering to hide his smugness. "Nope, no cheats. I'm just better than you."  
  
"Dude," the blond whined, but a smile was starting to tug at his lips. "No way. I _still_ hold the high score for this game in the arcade. I've had the high score for two years running. No one has beaten it once, not even close."  
  
"Really?" Noctis felt his grin widen. "Well, we'll have to change that then."  
  
Prompto grabbed one of the cushions and swung it at him. "Noooo, you can't," he cried. "It's my greatest accomplishment!"  
  
Noctis let out a laugh even as the cushion whacked him full in the face. "And here I thought you walking down the street without tripping over once was your greatest accomplishment."  
  
"Now you're just being _mean_." Prompto swung the cushion once more, making a mess of Noctis's hair, then sat back down in surprise. "Oh man, is that the time?"  
  
Noctis blinked, then glanced over at the clock, surprised to see that it was one-thirty in the morning. They had been playing games for nearly five hours it seemed. Although, that was nothing compared to the twelve-hour marathon they had had a few years ago, something which still horrified Ignis to this day. "Didn't realize it was so late," he commented.  
  
"I know," Prompto said, setting the controller aside and getting up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. Noctis pretended not to stare at the way his back arched, eyes running over the curve of his spine and the way his shoulders moved. Prompto might have looked skinny and pathetic sometimes but there was no denying that he had muscle under those clothes. "I should probably get going," his friend said.  
  
"Or you could just stay over," Noctis heard himself say.  
  
Prompto blinked, let his arms fall back down to his sides and stared at him. "Really?"  
  
"Sure," Noctis said. "I mean, it's late right? And it's cold outside. I'd feel like a shitty person if I let you walk home now, so just sleep here. That way we can chill and game some more and then sleep in tomorrow."  
  
The blond grinned at him. "While that sounds pretty sweet," he said, then gestured to himself awkwardly, "these are not exactly sleeping clothes, buddy."  
  
Noctis glanced down at his friend's clothes, and, yeah, those weren't going to be very helpful in relaxing and sleeping in. "So I'll lend you something of mine," he blurted out, unable to stop himself, and only just managed to reel in his horror before it could show on his face. "We're the same size, it should be fine." It wasn't like he hadn't seen Prompto in his clothes before, so it should totally be fine. As long as his heart stopped doing that weird pounding thing and the blood rushing in his ears would decide to chill out for a moment, then, yeah. It would be _absolutely_ fine.  
  
"Okay, thanks man," Prompto smiled.  
  
Noctis nodded, trying to play it cool. "Come on," he said, getting up from the couch and leading the way to his bedroom. He grabbed the first set of pyjamas his hands came into contact with in his closet and handed them over to Prompto. "Go ahead and get changed, I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Cool," Prompto said, already backing away to the door.  
  
Okay, so maybe he needed a moment to catch his breath and relax. If his muscles would only stop jittering so much then that would be more than helpful. It wasn't as if Prompto had never spent the night at his place before. Many times, in fact, especially while they were in school. But those had all been _planned_ , he'd had time to calm down beforehand, and he had certainly never loaned the other guy his clothes to sleep in.  
  
Noctis sighed and changed into his t-shirt and sweatpants. He had survived all those other times before without jumping the blond, he could certainly do so now.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
"Hey, it's okay to wear these, right?" Prompto's voice called out to him from the living room. "I mean, I'm not gonna be executed or anything for this?"  
  
Noctis frowned, already making his way into the other room, about to berate him for even _thinking_ that because what kind of kingdom did Prompto think Lucis was, and what kind of person would he be if he let his best friend get executed simply for wearing his clothes, _come on_ —  
  
Oh. Oh no.  
  
He hadn't even looked at what he was handing to Prompto, had just picked the bundle up and threw it towards him without a care in the world, without considering any of the dire consequences it had in store for him. A part of him wondered if it had been a subconscious thing, a form of self-punishment, or maybe even fate itself had orchestrated this to test his will.  
  
Because not only was Prompto wearing his clothes, he was wearing his _black_ clothes. Black sweatpants that hugged his ass and his legs nicely, and a thin black hoodie that clung to his waist and his shoulders, the hood part bunching up around the base of his throat. The longer parts of his hair kept brushing and falling against it as he frequently glanced down at himself.  
  
Briefly - _very_ briefly - some insane part of Noctis wondered if it would be an abuse of power if he asked Prompto into his services just so he could wear black all of the time.  
  
"Noct?" Prompto was staring at him now, starting to look a little panicked. "Dude? Will I get executed for wearing this?"  
  
_Yes_ , he should have said. _Yes, you will be executed for this, this should be highly illegal, let's quickly go and change you into the palest clothes I've got. Like white._  
  
"Of course you won't get executed," he said instead. He wanted to wince at how breathless he sounded, painfully aware of the heat in his cheeks, and he prayed to every Astral he could think of that it wasn't showing on his skin, that Prompto wouldn't notice him blushing like some love-struck girl.  
  
Prompto grinned and exaggeratedly ran his hand over his forehead. "Phew, you had me worried for a second." He frowned then, looking Noctis over with concern. "Hey, are you okay, man?"  
  
Noctis tensed as his friend came closer to him, but he was unable to stop his eyes from roaming over him. Prompto always looked so skinny, but the black was flattering on him, wrapping around his form and revealing him as the athlete that he was. "I'm fine," Noctis murmured.  
  
"You sure? You look kinda flustered," Prompto smiled a little, seemingly nervous. Then he licked his lips, about to continue, but—  
  
Noctis snapped.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he had his hands clenched in the material of the hoodie and was slamming Prompto up against the nearest wall. He only had a second to register the wide eyes and the "Whoa, Noct, what—" before he had his lips against Prompto's and their bodies pressed tight together.  
  
There were hands pressing on his shoulders, fingers clenching in his t-shirt, and he panicked, ready to pull away because _oh fuck_ what was he doing, but then he realized that Prompto was _pulling him in_ , his mouth opening under Noctis's and a moan spilling out. Noctis pressed closer, shoving his thigh between Prompto's legs and letting him grind against it, burying his hands into that golden hair and pulling his head even further back, licking into his mouth and swallowing down every gasp and noise the blond made.  
  
Prompto's hands fisted his t-shirt tightly as his neck was strained backwards, but he kept making those sweet little noises and kept trying to pull him even closer, like he wanted to climb into his skin, and Noctis decided there and then that if there was only one thing he could do until the end of time then this would be it. He didn't care if they ran out of breath, he didn't care how messy it got, he wanted Prompto to come apart at the seams, wanted him desperate and clinging to him and begging for mercy.  
  
Eventually, though, they had to separate, and it was only then that Noctis's brain tried to start up again as he took in the sight before him. Prompto looked _wrecked_ , leaning back against the wall as if his legs couldn't hold him up, mouth red and swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes dazed, his hair a mess. He would appreciate the perfect picture Prompto made a little more if it wasn't for the fact that he had _just done that_ , he had lost his cool and had pinned his best friend against the wall and—  
  
"Prom..." Noctis choked out. "Oh, man, I am _so sorry_ , I didn't—I mean—"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me again," Prompto said roughly, and _good gods_ that _voice_. He had never heard Prompto sound like before, hadn't realized he _could_ sound like that, and if he wasn't hard before then he most definitely was now. When he didn't move, Prompto let out a frustrated noise and grabbed him by the t-shirt, yanking him forward again until they were pressed flush together and their tongues were down each other's throats again.  
  
Prompto sounded _so good_ , moaning like his life depended on it, grinding against him and burying his hands in Noctis's hair and, _yeah_ , _that_ felt really good. Noctis dragged him away from the wall and had him shoved down on the couch in no time, groaning when Prompto wrapped a leg around his waist. It was a much better angle for their cocks to press together and Noctis rocked into the movement instantly, repeating that action when it felt _so fucking good_.  
  
Prompto broke the kiss then, gasping and turning his head to the side. His hair was splayed out underneath him like a golden halo. "Maybe we should— _ah fuck_ —" he groaned and arched under him when Noctis bit and licked down his throat. "Maybe we should get outta these clothes first?"  
  
_No way in fucking hell_ , Noctis should have said. _I finally have you under me and in black no less, and you want me to give this up?_ "Later," he said. He grabbed Prompto by the hips and maneuvered him until they were perfectly aligned, wrapping his friend's legs around him before thrusting hard.  
  
"Ah— _Noct_ —your clothes—"  
  
"I don't fucking _care_ ," Noctis snarled.  
  
"Fuck," Prompto gasped. He buried his hands in Noctis's hair and pulled him back up for another frantic kiss. "What's brought this on, huh?" he asked, breathing heavily into Noctis's mouth as he rocked into his thrusts. "I— _ngh_ —I practically pine after you for this long and you jump my bones just like that? Dude."  
  
Noctis laughed despite himself, then cut off with a moan when Prompto sucked at his throat, just under his ear. "You really wanna talk it out right now?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
It didn't last long after that, not when Noctis pulled both their cocks out of their sweatpants and had them thrusting into his grip. Prompto was a mess, tossing his head side to side and practically _sobbing_ into Noctis's kisses, hands up his t-shirt and clawing down his back.  
  
Noctis hoped he left scratches.  
  
Soon enough, Prompto was tensing, his legs tightening around Noctis's waist. "Noct— _Noct_ —I'm gonna—"  
  
" _Yeah_ —me too."  
  
And then Prompto was shaking and arching under him, crying out. The golden hair, the flushed cheeks and bruised lips, the black against the pale skin of his throat and hugging his body, Noctis was coming undone at the sight of him, and he bit into the flesh of Prompto's neck as his orgasm tore through him, electricity and fire running through his veins. It left him breathless and weak and he slumped even further into the body under him, uncaring of the mess they'd made of themselves.  
  
They were silent and still for a moment, the only noise in the apartment being their frantic gasps for breath, and then Prompto was pulling at him, wrapping his arms and legs around his body once more and kissing him, slowly and sleepily, a smile on his lips the whole time.  
  
And while Noctis's heart eventually slowed to a more healthy rate, it still clenched as fingers gently stroked up and down his sides, and he still shivered as Prompto licked into his mouth with soft, sated noises.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"It's the colour," Noctis said later, his face once again buried in Prompto's neck.  
  
"Hmm?" Prompto responded lazily. His hand was running through Noctis's hair, legs spread wide to make room for him, and just by that tone Noctis knew he had that stupid dopey smile on his face.  
  
"Black," Noctis replied. "It really does look good on you."  
  
The hand in his hair paused. "You mean you jumped my bones just because I was wearing _black clothes_?"  
  
_Gods_. When it was said out loud—when he put it into actual words— _gods_. It sounded so _insane_.  
  
Prompto's chest was moving up and down. Noctis glared at Prompto's throat, already knowing, but he lifted his head to check anyway and—yep, Prompto was laughing at him, with those sparkling blue eyes and that sunshine grin.  
  
"Oh man, that's great," Prompto said between gasps for breath, "I am _never_ gonna let you live this down, you know."  
  
"Shut up," Noctis answered and buried his face back in the blond's throat, choosing to ignore how Prompto just laughed even more as he resumed stroking his hair, and choosing to ignore how his own lips were curling upwards into a grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* This is totally not named after the song by Sam Sparro *cough*
> 
> Come talk FFXV things with me on tumblr (ivorydice.tumblr.com) or give me prompts or something.


End file.
